At a Disadvantage
by TheBeastHunter
Summary: When a new student arrives at Ouran Academy, why does this student not like the Twins? And why is this Kids face always hidden? Something is a bit off with this one... My first Ouran Fic xD 3 Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Ouran fic. So some apologise in advance for:**

**a) Any OOC-ish**

**b) Spelling and Grammar**

**c) _Itallics is English, _the rest is in Japanese, but I am English and don't speak Japanese so use your imagination  
**

_This damn posh kid's school. Why do I have to go there? Oh yeah, I made a promise. _I walk into the main entrance. Man, this school really was big defiantly full of rich kids and boy, do I feel out-of-place. I breathe in and start to walk in. Just keep your head down, I know they're looking at you just don't look at them. They'll stop eventually. I continue to walk in but it didn't stop. I walk past the window and look at the reflection. I see a figure wearing all black, black hoodie, with the hood up of course and black track suit bottoms. No way was I going to wear that stupid uniform and plus, when I see myself I see... I see. BAM. Some stupid kid walked into me.

"Oi, Watch where you're going..." Twin, it can't be a set of twins. "Twin" I can't believe of all places there are twins here. The two boys had thin pale faces and they had short, auburn, and somewhat messy hair. They had topaz eyes that made the look mischievous. They were tall; taller than I would have expected. "Get out of my sight Twin, both of you." Not only did I have to deal with this school, I have to deal with twins.

I need to head to the front desk to get my timetable. There at the desk is a woman who looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Here's your information, if you need help come and ask me." She said in a dull tone. I wasn't looking at her, for all I know she could be some kind of pervert but I couldn't care less. In my hands are the admin paper, Class 1-A. Well, better get this over and done with. _Breathe in you'll be fine. Just open the door they aren't aliens. _That made me laugh, they might not be from Mars but they sure were weird, I think it was because they're rich, from a whole new world.

"Class, this is the new kid. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher remarked. Crap now everyone's going to be looking at me. It's not my fault I don't like drawing attention to myself. I quickly scan the class room... What? Those damn twins are in my class. Oh things can't get any worse.

"I'm Arian. Where do I sit?" I wasn't going to give away too much information. For all they know I could be anyone. I need to defend myself, to protect myself.

"Okay... You sit at the empty seat at the back." I walked past the twins and for the first time, since I've arrived, I looked up. Just to avoid them. Sitting down I took out my book and started reading.

Normal POV

Kaoru and Hikaru met with Haruhi at the front gates and put on their usual routine.

"Hello Haruhi." Hikaru said whilst putting his arm around the girl in the boys' uniform.

"We heard that there is going to be a new kid in class." Kaoru Continued on for his older twin.

"So that means we have a new toy to play with. Jealous?" Hikaru smirked at Haruhi.

"On the contrary, I might have some peace and quiet to study." Haruhi walked off, Hikaru obviously didn't want that answer and he was left staring after the girl. Haruhi had shortly cut hair and big brown eyes. He watched as Haruhi walked off with a group for girl tailing behind 'him'. Kaoru noticed his twins' eyes on the girl and sighed.

"Let's get to class." He said and started to walk when. CRASH. He walked right into someone. He was about to apologise when.

"Oi, Watch where you're going... Twin" What was this kid's problem with Twins Kaoru thought. He opened his mouth to retaliate but suddenly the kid snapped again.

"Get out of my sight Twin, both of you" The kid walked off. He was wearing all black. A black hoodie that was up, he couldn't see his face and Black baggy bottoms. If only I knew who this kid was I could find out what his problem was, he thought. People began noticing that the whole Ideal was affecting the Twin.

"Brother, are you hurt? The kid walked into you, I won't let you get hurt again. I'm sorry." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's waist and twisted him round. He could see the tear in his eyes.

"I'm fine. You should never worry about me." He replied

"I always worry about you." From the crowd you could hear a few sequels and Awws. And the crowd departed leaving just Kaoru and Hikaru to walk in. Remind me to thank Hikaru, Kaoru thought to himself. They walked in and sat down in their seat in class. Everyone was talking about the mysterious and rude new kid, so the one in black was the new kid Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

"Class, this is the new kid. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said. The twins broke from their thoughts to look up to see the same kid in black they were thinking about. They finally get to know who this kid is.

"I'm Arian. Where do I sit?" They were shocked. They waited to find out who this kid was and all they got was Arian; a damn unisex name.

"Okay... You sit at the empty seat at the back." The teacher said. Arian walk right down the corridor between Kaoru and Haruhi. They looked up as Arian walked past but they still couldn't see the face. Arian took out a book and got lost in the book; completely oblivious to the discussion going on around the room.

"Defiantly a girl's name," said from one side of the room.

"It's long for Rian, the boys' name," was heard from the other.

Who was Arian? Was in the thoughts of everyone.

**A/N: So, How was it? I hope it's not too bad. So please review. I'm also in a very important year at school, so I might have trouble updating on week days, I will update mostly on weekends! Much love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some apologise in advance for:**

**a) Any OOC-ish**

**b) Spelling and Grammar**

Lessons were easy; I thought this was an élite school. I guess, élite meant a place for rich kids to be with other rich kids. It was during Japanese Literature that something unspeakable happened.

"Arian." The Jap Lit teacher called me over at the end of class.

"Yes Sir." I replied, everyone had left the room, then he continued to speak

"Arian, you are a genius and I understand why you are struggling in Jap Lit, but you need a tutor. Go to Music room 3 this after school and ask for Kaoru to for tutoring, or I will fail you." He looked at me sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. Now go." He ordered me out of the room.

The next lesson dragged on. The end of the day drew near. The last bell rang to show the end of the day. Music room 3. Where was that? I took out my map and headed that way. There was a lot of commotion coming from inside the door. I put my ear against it. Why was there a lot of noise coming from that door? I held my ear against it. Squealing? Ahhh-ing? What was going on in there? The door creaked open and I fell into the room. And everyone looked at me. It happened so fast.

A boy, about 17, rushed to help me up. He tried to grab me round my waist but I pushed him away, what was he thinking. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard Ouran High School uniform. I heard a few people giggle that the new kid was gay, but he hushed everyone up.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure of having the new student here in the music room? No matter who your interest is, I assure you no one will bother you. Now do you want the Prince-" I cut him off. I don't know what this is or who he is but I don't care.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care to be honest. I need to speak to someone called Kaoru." The blond boy went off to a corner and sulked, then a... boy... with brown hair and big eyes came up to him and said something. He felt better.

A boy with black hair, glasses and a clipboard... Who carries a clipboard around? Spoke up next.

"What business do you have with Kaoru?" He readied himself to make notes.

"I... need a... Lit... Tutor..." I mumbled. I didn't want the whole room that I needed a tutor.

"Speak up." He spoke sternly.

"I SIAD I NEED A LIT TUTOR" I yelled. I could feel my face flush red, obviously no-one would see. The hood was up.

I then felt two people put their arms around my shoulder. Please don't tell me...

"So you need a Lit tutor..." I looked up to see no other than the twin. Why? I had to ask him help or I'd fail.

"Or is that an excuse to ask us out?" The other spoke.

"Why would I want to date you? I need a tutor, if sir didn't say that you had to tutor me or I'd fail, I wouldn't be here." I was not going to take this from a set of twins of all people. I was about to leave.

"Fine, I'll tutor you." Said Kaoru. "In on condition, you call us by our name, and not twin."

"Fine" I mumbled. "You're Kaoru, so what's his name?"

"I'm Hikaru" He said.

"Okay, now that we are all pally pally, where and when are we gunna study because I am not failing." I demand. I wasn't going to back out just because they are twins. The blond boy was back.

"Well, they have club activities after school so, it can't be after school."

"Well, I need to study, problem." I told him sternly.

"Club first."

"I need to pass"

"I'll tutor you after Club, but you'll have to wait here." Kaoru said.

"Fine" I growled to myself and went and found a chair. I wanted to see what club this was. The one with the clipboard came over.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori. You must we wondering what kind of club this is."

"I don't care much" I replied, the truth was I was curious.

"According to that reply, you want to know. This is a Host club. The Blond one from before is Tamaki, he is our Prince type, you already know the twins, they are the little devil type and those two are Mori and Honey." He continued. I really didn't care about people; I wanted to know what a Host club was.

"What's a host club?" I ask looking up.

"Well, that answers one of my questions. You're obviously not from Japan; most people know what a host club is." He smiled to himself.

"Are you interrogating me? Well, I don't like that! How about a taste of your own medicine-" He cut me off.

"British phrase, you're British then." He smiled. That was it.

"Fine then you is the third son of a very wealthy and influential family; you work extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations. Everything you do if for your own benefit but what benefits you to find out about me huh? I'm leaving" He grabbed my wrist.

"How did you..." I pulled my hand out of his grip.

"Science of deduction." I walked off. I don't care how long until the club ends, I'm leaving.

"Wait," a voice I didn't notice yelled out. Suddenly whoever it was grabbed my hood and pulled it down.

"You're a girl!" It replied. I turned around.

"And so are you." She gasped.

**A/N: This time again, sorry if it's bad. I've been so busy. Please review. 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some apologise in advance for:**

**a) Any OOC-ish**

**b) Spelling and Grammar**

"If you tell anyone, I swear I will... I will tell everyone you're a girl." I yelled at her. That should keep her quiet. I pulled my hood up and turned around to walk off.

"I don't care much if anyone finds out. I'm just paying money that I owe." She shrugged it off. At this point I was desperate.

"Please don't tell anyone." I whispered. She smiled back at me.

"I won't. You can trust me you know. Why do you hide yourself though?" She asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." I yelled at her, how dare she butt into my business like that?

I stormed off but this time no-one followed me. I didn't want anyone knowing me. I didn't want them to know the truth. I didn't want them to know that I... I almost murdered my sister. I continued running towards the hospital, went to the room to see her lying on the bed unconscious, like always.

***One hour later***

I started to walk home. I liked the silence. It gave me time to think, I liked reading, but I liked thinking most of all. I arrived home; it was a small apartment in a block of flats. Two bedrooms, though I used one as a small Library/Study. It was nice. I picked up a book on the string theory, for light reading of course.

***The next day***

I wanted to get to school early today. I needed to ask my Jap Lit teacher for a new tutor, I can't work with that Twin. I was going to knock on the door but I heard two people arguing. I held my ear to the door.

"Sir, do I have to tutor Arian? Arian's stubborn and won't call me by my name. I get called Twin, Hell, I don't even know if Arians a boy or a girl." It was Kaoru.

"You need to tutor Arian. Arian will fail other wise and someone like her can't fail. If I tell you what gender Arian is, will you be the tutor?" He asked. I feel quite offended. How dare he betray me like that? I barged in.

"If you tell him my gender I will leave this school." I threatened.

"Arian, you know full well why the chairman needs you here. Even the school board are coming to visit to see you. You are obliged to wear the uniform to the visit anyway, he may as well know." He pointed to Kaoru who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He spoke again. This time he had a smile on his face.

"Take a Jap Lit test against Kaoru, if you win, no uniform. If you lose, uniform."

"Fine." I snapped but immediately covered my mouth with my hand. How could I do something so stupid? I'm going to lose. I can't do Jap Lit, I'm British for crying out loud. I just don't understand Japanese proverbs. I could both lose and wear uniform, or I could wear uniform with my pride intact.  
I'll keep my pride.

"I'll wear uniform today. I'll go to the chairman and request uniform." And with that I left the room.

_Kaoru's POV_

"Why did Arian do that?" I asked the teacher.

"Arian is full of pride. She knows she would lose, so she'll keep her pride and skip to the consequence of losing." Sir said. So, she's a girl. He knew her well.

"Why is she full of pride?" I ask him.

"She's a child genius; of course she won't want to lose." A child _genius. _There was someone that smart at this school. "It's obvious she'll go to the Home Ec room and alter the dress. She isn't used to being this dressy. She'll go over the top of course. She'll wear heels and go is this girly enough. She's childish." He continued. I'm still amazed, a child genius. Maybe she'll tutor me. I'm failing biology.

I left the room and ran off to the music room. We were all here early to discuss my tutoring situation. They all wanted me to talk to the teacher to stop it.

"Do you still have to tutor?" Kyoya asked. Of course he would.

"Guess what? Arians a girl and she has to wear uniform today." I told everyone. Hikaru was looking at Haruhi; it was obvious he liked her. I wanted them to get together; I wanted him to open his world to her. I was about to say that she was also a genius but the bell for class rang. We parted ways. Then we heard some scream and... Laughter? We looked at each other and smiled. The traps we set up worked. We ran towards the commotion and saw a group of boys stuck in the net. Me and Hikaru high-fived. Behind the net was a girl, the source of the laughter. She had long black hair that was messy and tied up in a pony tail. She had big blue eyes. She looked foreign and she was pale, very pale. She was tall. Me and Hikaru were tall but she was tall for most of the girls in the school. She was wearing the boy's uniform, but she turned the trousers into shorts and was wearing heels.

"This girly enough" she said. Oh my god this girl was Arian. Wait. The boys in the net were chasing after her. Well, I'm not surprised she was stunning. "Next time, hide your traps. I could see them from a mile away." She walked off. "See you after school, I still need a tutor." She yelled.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

_Normal POV_

The boys still haven't seen Arian and were waiting to see her.

"Why are the boys here?" Honey whispered to Mori.

Kyoya replied. "It seems she has a lot of male attention and they found out she waits for tutoring from the twin here." There was talking she arrived. She opened the door and everyone turned to look at her.

"QUIT BOTHERING ME!" She slammed the door in the boys' faces. She slowly turned around to see everyone looking at her.

"He" She breathed. "Sorry to bother you." She bowed and took her corner. She took out her squared nerdy glasses and opened a book. She could hear the girls muttering and bitching about her. Little did they know that every bitchy comment stabbed her like a knife.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty terrible! I'm exhausted this week. Much Love 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some apologise in advance for:**

**a) Any OOC-ish**

**b) Spelling and Grammar**

_Arian's POV_

The club ended and I packed my books away, I dismissed all the bitchy comments. They sure were stuck up rich kids alright. At least all the guys would have left by now it was such a bother having them round. I'd much rather be by myself all day, I'd much rather not have a tutor. If anyone back home find out, I am screwed. All the girls left leaving me waiting for the twins. It's obvious they had many questions.

"Are we going to my place or yours?" I asked. That was a way to break the ice. Nothing.

"Fine we'll alternate. Mine this week, yours next. Deal." I asked, hopefully they'll speak this time.

"Sure..." Kaoru mumbled. Things were getting awkward. I turned to Hikaru.

"So... Hikaru, Kaoru's good at Jap Lit. What are you good at?" I asked.

"How do you know I'm Hikaru? I could be Kaoru."

"And I could be Hikaru."

"Oh please, I have Twin senses. I can't help but tell them apart, call it intuition." They looked at me funny. I was right.

"I like Maths and Physics." Hikaru replied to me.

"I love Maths and Physics. I'm doing some light reading on the string theory-"

"Light reading. String theory. There isn't such thing." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm a genius young one. String theory's got nothing on me." Wait, was I joking around with twins. I've got to get my head together. "If you guys ever need a tutor, I'm your gal. Think of it as payment for this tutoring." Even if they are twins, I owe them that at least.

"Where are you from?" They asked together. Creepy.

"Can't you tell? Have a guess!" I asked. It was pretty obvious.

"Well, it's obvious you speak perfect Japanese... oh yeah genius..."

"How about America?"

"Nope"

"France"

"Nope"

"Britain"

"DING DING DING! We have a winner." I grinned. They looked shocked. "What never seen a brit kid before?"

"I just didn't expect Britain. America and France maybe, but not Britain." Kaoru exclaimed. That made me kind of mad. Did he think all brits are stuck-up snobs?

"Where abouts?" Hikaru asked.

"Small place in the outer skirts of London. Nothing fancy." I replied. "Is that all the questions? Or is it a chat-show now." I just wanted to move the conversation away from me. We arrived at the front of my flat.

"So, home sweet home." I told them. I unlocked the door. They were shocked at the small flat. I could tell.

"It's a bit-"

"-small." They said finishing off each others sentences.

"Of course you'll think it's small. Want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Cola?" I asked. Must be a good host. That's what my mother always told me.

"Cola would be fine." Well, at least they wanted a simple drink.

"Room to the right it the Living room/Kitchen, the room to the left is my room, second left is study and straight ahead is bathroom. I'll meet you in the study with the drinks. They can't cause to much problems in there.

_Kaoru POV_

Hikaru and I made our way to the Study.

"Hikaru, why didn't she point out her parent's room. Do her parents live here?"

"You know what. I don't know. We should ask her." For some reason asking her doesn't seem right. In the study there were books. Duh? But when I mean books I mean piles of books, the kind of books that would give a clever man a head ache. A lot was on string theory. Light reading eeh? One book caught my eye. I picked it up. 'Family Album'.

"Hey, look what I found." I grinned. What if there was embarrassing photos of her, she seems to avoid our pranks well, she won't be able to avoid this. We opened the album to the first page. There was a woman, she looked a lot like Arian, she had short black hair with blue eyes, she was pale, a sickly pale. The next page there was the woman again, looking healthy with two young girls... that looked exactly the same. The small girls had long black hair and blue eyes, but it couldn't be Arian right? She hated twins. She couldn't be a twin. It was highly unlikely.

"Kaoru, you don't think she's a..."

"No, she hates twins' right. She can't be one. It makes no sense; these must be her younger sisters or something." It was the only rational explanation. The door creaked open and we threw the album across the room causing piles of books to topple as we tripped of other piles and ended up on the floor.

"I leave you alone for 5 god damn minutes and you made a mess of my study." She didn't look happy. She put the two drinks on the... desk? I couldn't even see the desk over the piles of books. She was huffing to herself that she'd have to re-organise the study. She called the piles of books organised. I didn't notice before that she changed out of her uniform into a pair of black tracksuits bottoms and an oversized grey t-shirt. She had re-put up her hair into a messy pony tail and she was wearing the same nerdy glasses she wears when she reads.

"I give up. I'll sort it out later. Let's go to the living room." She mumbled. Leading the way. The living room was nice. It had a TV on a block of wood, a small table in the centre of the room and a sofa. Again there were books everywhere, on the table, the sofa and the floor. There was a small red laptop on the table. I didn't even know she could afford a laptop. It was connected onto to kitchen. It was a nice kitchen with the basics, desktops, microwave fridge and an oven. Then it hit me, the wave of food. The smell was amazing, on the hob was a wok with chicken sizzling in the pot. I couldn't help but go over there, it seems like Hikaru had the same idea.

"Smells good." Hikaru said.

"It's only Chicken stir fry. I can do better, right now I'm stuck for time so Stir fry for dinner it is!" She grinned. I don't think she was used to compliments.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Why did I say that? I'm so dumb. She laughed nervously.

"Well, I can't do Jap Lit. That's why you're here." She laughed nervously again.

One hour and a delicious Stir fry later, the tutoring lesson was over.

"You guys have a car? It's getting late, this area's rough."She asked us.

"Yeah, the cars just downstairs." I called back to her. This is my last chance to ask her. Just before I got in the car, I yelled to her. " What happened to your twin?" Her face dropped.

"How did you-" but the car drove off.

_Arians POV_

How did he know? Did he see the photos? I hid my album in... the study... He can't have found it? Out of all the books, why my album? I've just got to ignore him. I need to clean the study, everything's fine. Everything will be alright. I'll re-organise my study, do my homework and go to bed. Everything will be alright. Well, at least I tried to convince myself.

**A/N: So, it's update time again. Yay. xDD So next chapter I'll reveal all. Does she have a twin. What about the almost murder thing? What will happen next! *GASP* Can't wait to write it myself. Look at me I'm babbling now! So enjoy thins chapter, next will be out ASAP! Much Love 33**


	5. Chapter 5

***BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THE STUDYING AND ARIANS AVOIDED THE TWINS***

"Arian, you're Jap lit grades are slipping, you're still getting tutored right?" The Jap Lit teacher asked.

"Urr... Sure. Me and Kaoru are great friends. Right Kaoru?" I yelled across the room.

"What? No, Arian why haven't you came to my tutoring sessions." He grinned at me. That dirty little grass.

"_YOU DIRTY LITTLE GRASS" _I yelled at him in English, he obviously knew a bit of what I was saying. People round the room looked shocked, I forgot they haven't heard me in my English voice.

"He He... Sorry" I mumbled.

"Arian, next time speak in Japanese so we can ALL understand you"

"Yes, Sir."

"And Kaoru, tutor her, even if you have to kidnap her!" What? Don't I get a say in this? They were just planning my kidnapping in front of everyone. I left the room and him and Hikaru walked up behind me and whispered, "Wait up..." Kaoru whispered. "...Twin" Hikaru continued.

I turned around and slapped Hikaru in the face.

"Never call me Twin again, understood! I'm going home!" I yelled.

"Nope-"

"Not gunna happen." Then out of nowhere they picked me up and gagged me, I tried to run but they wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I struggled. They took me to Music room 3 and tied me to the chair. They grinned there cheeky grins.

"Now don't move" They laughed.

"We'll take you to ours after club, for now you stayed tied up so you don't run." Hikaru told me. They were enjoying this too much, it was kind of disturbing. They went onto their club activities. All those days avoiding them were now pointless. Kyoya came over to me unexpectedly.

"Sorry for them going over the top, but here." He handed me photos... photos of myself, tied up. It's looked like some disturbing fetish magazine. When did he get these?

"WWHEEE ARRR GEHHHH THHHEEEE?" I tried to say 'When did you get these?' but the gag stopped that.

He laughed, "A minute ago, we've sold a lot, it seems you're a big hit with the guys..." He continued to laugh. "Oh a serious note, winters coming up, from a girls perspective, what winter activity do you like?" I immediately knew.

"IIIIII SKAAAAA" I hoped he knew what I was saying, I wanted an Ice rink at the school so bad, it would be so cool. I dabbled in Ice skating back in the UK, I don't think Kyoya knew what I was saying.

"Ice skating, that might work. Thanks" He walked off. How did he know what I was saying?

The club dragged on and it finally came to an end. The twins walked up to me.

"Let's go." Kaoru told me. Finally, I get untied, but they just picked me up, they weren't risking anything were they. They dropped me into their car... no their limo? Oh yeah, I forgot they were rich. I closed my eyes, if I fell asleep this nightmare could all be over.

"We're here." Hikaru opened the door. Wooow, this... house... is... huge... I don't know what to say...

"Big huh? We've heard a lot of things." Hikaru spoke again. He took the gag off me finally, but I was too gobsmacked to scream

"_It's fucking huge!" _I exclaimed. They looked at me. I realised I spoke in English. "Sorry, it's huge." I left out the swearing this time round. They laughed. And Mumbled "Yeah"

Kaoru spoke to Hikaru, "Mothers home, should we untie her?"

"I think she'd run, leave her tied up. It's fun that way." Now that was creepy. They picked me up and carried me in.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked. I should.

"Nope." They grinned at the same time. One of their maids welcomed them home; I can't believe they had maids.

"Tell mother we're home and that we brought a guest." They looked at me and back at them, they looked worried, but nodded and went off.

"Let's go to the study." We walked, well they walked, and I got carried. The study was big. I could spend all day here; it was my own personal heaven.

"You like it?" They asked. At the same time, again creepy.

"Yeah! It's amazing. If I could run around right now I would."

***AFTER ONE HOUR OF STUDIES AND FINALLY GOT FREE***

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's Mother!" I looked up to see a woman walk in, she looked like the twins, she had gorgeous long hair and mile long legs. I stood up and bowed.

"I'm Arian nice to meet you." I smiled at her, she was so welcoming, she reminded me of my mother.

"No need to be so formal. I've heard a lot about you." I scowled at the twins. "Oh. Nothing bad dear. It's getting late so I insist you stay here tonight, the boys told me you live in a rough area, so please do stay here."

"I can't impose."

"You're not going anywhere this late. What would your mother say?" She frowned at me. She was right. My mother would be mad if I didn't take up her offer.

"Fine. I'll stay, for one night." I smiled at her. She left the room and the twins grinned.

"Can we sleep with you tonight Arian?" They asked. What? Me sleep... with... them.

"NO WAY IN HELL" I yelled.

"Please Please Please"

"No and Do you have a laptop, I need to Skype someone I know from the UK. The time matches up." They pushed that laptop my way still annoyed that they couldn't sleep with me. They leaned over my shoulder curious.

"_Sup' Ally, Hows the UK?" _I asked my friend back in the UK.

_"It's great, Mr Grant has been pissing me right off though hes- who are they? And where are you?" _ She pointed at the twins raising her eyebrows and wiggling them.

_"I'm at my friend's house, I'm staying the night, and no not like that dumbass. This is Kaoru and this is Hikaru." _I pointed at them.

"Kaoru, Hikaru this is Ally, she's my friend from the UK. Where's the loo? I need to go."

"Down the hall to the right." Hikaru replied. I left to go to the bathroom.

_Kaoru's POV_

I Had and idea and it seemed Hikaru had the same idea. We gathered up the limited English we knew to ask.

_"How is it we sleep with Arian? Not in that way. Just with in bed." _ She ahhwaa'd at our attempt at English.

"It's okay, I know Japanese, I'm a gifted and talented student at languages, and I taught Arian Japanese. And if you want to sleep with her... umm... I know. She falls for it every time. Pretend to be a little and... and say you had a nightmare." She replied.

"Thats not going to work" I replied, it wasn't going to.

"Try it... Hikaru?"

"Kaoru."

"Sorry, I can never tell twins apart, Not even Arian and Aya." She grinned at us. Aya, that's her twins name.

***THAT NIGHT***

It was time for little child mode.

"AAARIIAANNN, WE HAD A NIGHTMARE..."

"CANN WE SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT?"

"Muurrgggg, come on then, burr don't hog the bed." She mumbled tiredly. She fell for it, she must be tired.

**A/N: Heres the next chapter, not my best, but I wanted it out fast. What do you think? I said I'll reveal about the twin, but that is defiantly happening next chapter, it's all planned and written out. Much Love 33**


	6. Chapter 6

_Arians POV_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

"Riaaa be quiet..." Kaoru mumbled.

"We're trying to sleep" Hikaru carried on.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, locked the door. My breathing was heavy. What the...? She wouldn't would she? Damn that Ally, I'll kill her! I walked out of the bathroom and walked straight into Kaoru. Totally squashed my nose.

"Damn my nose" I grumbled rubbing it. I looked at them. Hikaru was sitting on the bed whilst Kaoru was walking towards the bathroom... they were both... shirtless. I swallowed.

"I'm gunna get changed so..." I told them.

"Oh don't mind us..." Kaoru teased.

"Get changed like normal, well be quiet." Hikaru winked at me.

"Get out" I pushed them out of the room, and I could hear them laughing.

I got changed. Do you think I should? I mean, I met their Family... I left the room, the twins were sat there outside of the door fully dresses and ready to go. It was a Saturday.

"Urr... Guys.. I wan yo to me my faly" I mumbled.

"Pardon." Hikaru asked.

"I said I want you to meet my family. I met yours and everything; I thought it was common courtesy to..." I looked down embarrassed.

"We'd love to" Kaoru grinned at me.

We got in the car.

"Hospital please." I said. The twins looked confused. "All will be explained." I said looking down.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

We stood in front of the hospital room door.

"Before we go in, I want to say, expect the worst. Okay." They looked confused. I took a deep breath in and opened the door.

"Hi Clyrisa. I want you to meet Kaoru and Hikaru." I asked, obviously getting no reply.

_Normal POV_

No reply. Then they saw her. She looked exactly like Arian; it was the twins they saw in the photo album...

"Arian, can you explain please." Kaoru asked.

***FLASHBACK***

_"CLYRISA, WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN! I GOT INTO THAT ELIETE SCHOOL!" Arian yelled to her twin._

_"No way, after everything that's happened that's great news. Why do you seem so sad though?" She asked. Arian looked down at her feet nervously._

_"Well, I'm the only one that got in. But..."_

_"It's okay, I'll find another school. I can't be a genius like you." Clyrisa smiled at Arian. Arian always thought she cared to much about her, but it's always been them together they hated people who couldn't tell them apart their world was so small, Clyrisa's more than Arians. Arian thought that Clyrisa could finally make friends without her. _

**_*2 months later* _**

_The two twins were walking home when..._

_"Clyrisa wait outside, I need to go back and get some cleaning products." Arian told her._

_"Okay, Twin." She smiled and watched Arian leave. She leaned up against a building. Some rough-looking boys walked up to her. _

_"Oi, Chick, you're the one that's going to that Elite school, we don't want your kind"_

_"Yeah, FUCK OFF" the second boy added._

_"No that's my T-" They cut her off._

_"I said fuck off didn't I." Then they started to throw punches, and someone pulled out a knife. Clyrisa was scared for her life. They made a mistake, they mistook her for her identical twin. It was too late to explain, the knife went straight into her stomach. She saw the flashing blue lights and her Twin looking down on her, _

_"Risa, Don't leave me. Please, I need you. I can't make it in Japan on my own please... please" She started to shake her twins shoulders, tears streaking down her face, blood covered her hands. _

_"Ria, don't blame yourself, I know they were after you. They said they wanted to get the girl who's going to the élite school. They got us mixed up." Arian screamed again. _

_"Risa, please don't go. I don't want you to." Arian screamed, police tried to drag the twin off her sister._

_"Ria, I'll make it through this." How could she grin at a time like this Arian thought? " Ria, look at me. Make friends and Kick everyone's ass. Kay?" Clyrisa grinned. _

_"Okay. Love you." Arian whispered at Clyrisa lost consciousness. "It's all my fault." Arian screamed. _

***FLASH FORWARD* **

"It's my entire fault" Arian explained. She smiled weakly at her twin. Kaoru and Hikaru looked shocked and hugged the girl. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. That little bet mistake between me and Kaoru helped a lot. I wore those clothes so I wouldn't have to see myself, when I was myself, I saw her. You guys gave me the confidence. So, I owe you one." She smiled weakly again.

"That's why you always called us Twin, and why you hated seeing us."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She chuckled. "I wanted you to meet her because; tonight they'll turn off the life support. She'll die."

"What? Why?"

"She's been in a coma for a week; there is nothing more they can do to her." She squeezed her twins' hand.

"Times up honey." The nurse came in and said.

"Okay, thanks Nurse." She looked at the twins. "I'm going to go home, clear my head and change my clothes." She left the twins in the room.

"Hikaru."

"Yes Kaoru"

"I don't know how I'd be without you."

"Me neither. She's strong."

"We'll look out for her right."

"Right"

Hikaru left the room and Kaoru went over to Clyrisa's coma-tised body and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Clyrisa." He smiled and left the room.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, do you like it? Any opinions/ideas welcome. So, the truth about the twin is out. Next Chapter out soon. Much Love 33**


	7. Chapter 7

_Normal POV_

Arian stood there looking at the wall of her apartment. Someone had painted the word "commoner" on the wall, covering the door as well. She frowned. Not this on top of everything, she thought.

"Arian, Honey, are you all right?" Arian's elderly neighbour asked. She was a fragile old woman and she helped her carry her shopping in. Mrs. B thought of Arian as a sweet and lonely girl. She was the emergency contact for the school and knows everything about her twin.

"I'm fine Mrs. B, it'll be clear by this evening, plus it gets my mind off..." She looked at her feet.

"I understand dear. I'll bring out some tea every now and then" Mrs. B walked into her apartment. Arians smiled to herself, she had never met her Grandma, and to her Mrs. B was as good as one. She went into her apartment to get changed out of old clothes and into some to clean the wall outside.

Meanwhile outside the block. Kaoru and Hikaru wanted to check on Arian.

"It's just to stop by; you know what's happening today." Kaoru said. He was concerned about his friend.

"I can't stay for long you know I pav..haa...dat..." Hikaru replied nervously.

"What?" Kaoru understood, but wanted his twin to clearly say it.

"I said I have a date." Hikaru snapped.

"I know." Kaoru smiled.

"Then why did you make me say it, Idiot?"

"To humour me." He grinned. "So where you taking Haruhi out?"

"How do you..."

"Easy, You've been grinning like a mad-man."

***FLASHBACK***

_There was a silence between Hikaru and Haruhi. Both didn't know what to say._

_"So..." Haruhi asked. "I'm leaving now... See you later..." She started to walk off when Hikaru grabbed her wrist._

_"Haruhi, you don't want to... you know... go and... I don't know see a movie... or something?" Hikaru asked nervously, he did not want to get rejected._

_"Urr... sure." Haruhi smiled. She couldn't believe what he just asked her. She always felt something for him, but she usually dismissed it._

_"Great. Saturday at 9?" _

_"Yeah" She grinned and Hikaru walked off on top of the world._

***FLASHFORWARD***

"We'll both go and you'll leave early. So you're not late for your... date" Kaoru grinned cheekily. They arrived on Arians floor. They saw a girl scrubbing a painted wall. She was wearing 3 quarter length jeans, an oversized gray shirt, covered in paint with the sleeves rolled up and a bandanna tying up her long hair. She was bare feet and was scrubbing the wall, someone had painted commoner on the wall.

"Are you..." Hikaru broke the silence.

"Oh, hey guys, yeah, I'm fine. Just scrubbing this off, some stupid prank." She grinned. "Kids eh?"

"Look, Arian, sorry, I'd help but... I err... got to go." Hikaru told her.

"Oh, Sure. Go do what you gotta do." She said. How could she be happy at a time like this? Her sister was going to die this evening and here she was scrubbing abuse off a wall like nothing abnormal is going on. That's what Kaoru was thinking.

He rolled his sleeves up. "I'll help you. He went over to the bucket at the girls feet."

"The great, rich Kaoru, doing work? Don't you have slaves to do that?" She said teasing him.

"Oi" He said flicking water at the girl. She screamed.

"You're gunna fucking get it." She grinned and picked up the bucket.

"No. No. No. You can't it's designer, my mum would kill me." Kaoru backed off, whilst Arian still grinned. Kaoru kicked the bucket out of her hands getting both of the soaking. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's get inside. I'll put food on." She led him into the house. "Here catch." She picked up a plain oversized black shirt. "You'll freeze if you stay wet." She also chucked him a towel. Kaoru walked to the bathroom. And dried himself off and changed top. He walked back to the kitchen/Living area. She was there cooking, chopping up vegetables.

"I'll help." She turned around and looked at him.

"Sure, like you can cook." She said. The pause was a bit awkward.

"No... but you could teach me." He grinned hopefully and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, posh boy, come and do some cooking." She called him over. "Peel these potatoes."

"You have to peel potatoes?"

"Yeah, you didn't think you just cook them do you?" She laughed and Kaoru started to peel them, copying what she's doing.

"So... Hikaru's on a date, isn't he?" She grinned.

"How do you-?"

"You can't hide everything from a genius." Now, who's it with. She stopped and looked him in the eyes. It was as if she was trying to read his mind. She smiled and continued. "So, him and Haruhi eh?" She said cheekily.

"How do you-?" He repeated.

"Ahh... I could read it from your body language. You seem kind of lost without him here. And the Haruhi thing, well, he always looks at her."

"You noticed that?" He asked.

"Yup, I notice everything." He looked shocked, she thought. "So, how are you about all this?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I?"

"Well, one time Risa went on a date. I was not happy. She was always so social and I wasn't. It also helped that he didn't know we were twins, so the treated her like a singular person opposed to one person. I didn't want her to leave me... Selfish I know, but it's always been me and her, ever since mum died." Kaoru was shocked. One, she was a lot like him and his twin, and two, their mother died, so they were always alone.

"What about your dad?" He asked.

"My dad's in Jail, back in the UK. It's where she should be." She said sternly, he wanted to know more about her but he decided not to pry.

"So what we cooking?" He asked breaking the silence. Arian was glad he didn't pry.

"Stew. A family recipe, pasted down throughout my family. You don't mind, British food do you?" She asked. She suddenly thought what if he didn't like British food?

"Wow, that amazing. I never really eat much British food. Mainly rich cuisine." He was just shocked she would cook him something that was pasted throughout her family.

"Of course you'd have fine cuisine, posh boy." She grinned at him, he hated that nickname.

After Dinner, Kaoru and Arian spoke about everything, about what Britain was like, Why Kaoru was so rich, Younger Hikaru and Kaoru and the host club. It was getting late and Kaoru didn't want to leave the girl alone, not today, and she was glad he wanted to stay the night.

"So, is it true the host club are getting an ice rink?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeahhh..." He groaned.

"Why the groaning, don't you like Ice skating?" She asked.

"No, I just can't Ice Skate, everyone else can, even honey."

"I'll teach you, me and Risa used to do this trick to pick up guys." She grinned. "One of us would pretend to fall over, the other would be like, I won't leave you again, stay by my side." She smirked cheekily, "Hook, Line and Sinker." She grinned. It was like Hikaru and Kaoru's Brotherly love act, he was shocked.

"But seriously, I'll teach you anytime, I used to figure skate. Risa was better than me but, I was pretty good." She smiled.

"Okay, Thanks-" The phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello... Yes, it's Arian...Okay... was it painless... good... when will they release her... can you let Ouran know... thanks for everything... I know, Bye." She put the phone down and smiled emptily at Kaoru.

"Are you...?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I just need to..." She was thinking and left the room. She cried. She told herself not to cry but she couldn't help it. She wanted to curl up and never speak to anyone again; she locked herself in the bathroom and leaned against the door. Then she heard footsteps.

"Hey, you okay?" Kaoru asked. She dried her eyes and unlocked the door.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that, let's do the dishes." She smiled her empty smile.

"Wait, you clean dishes yourself?"

"Duh, posh boy, I'll wash, you dry."

"You have to dry them yourself as well." This made Arian laugh. She was glad she wasn't alone.

**A/N: What do you think? Is it alright? If you want to know anythink, or have any ideas, just ask dudes! So, we have found out more about Arian. Is there anything you want to know about her? So, until next time friends, good day. Much Love 33**


	8. Chapter 8

3 days have passed and no pupil at Ouran has seen Arian. Only Kaoru and Hikaru know the truth, and most of the boys at the school are starting to ask questions. Kaoru and Hikaru are walking down one of the many corridors having a small conversation with themselves.

"Hikaru, do you think Arians alright? I went over there yesterday and she just told me to fuck off." Kaoru asked his twin.

"She'll probably want some time to herself." Hikaru replied. Hikaru knew that Kaoru had made a new-found friendship with the girl, they both have but Hikaru was glad Kaoru had someone to be with. Especially since he started to date Haruhi. They were deep in conversation when...

"Did you hear? That English girl hasn't been in school. Do you think she'll leave us in peace now? I mean, who does she think she is? Coming to Japan and turning all the guys against us because she's exotic." They laughed.

"I'll tell you a secret. I paid a bunch of commoners to vandalise her house. They wrote 'commoner' on the house in paint." The second said.

"Serves the bitch right." They laughed whilst Kaoru over heard. Kaoru spend a day in his weekend cleaning up the paint with her. He stormed up to the two girls.

"You do anything like that to her. I will personally-"

"Kaoru..." Hikaru cut him off. They walked away.

"Look, that slut even has the host club at her feet. Pitiful." At that point, Kaoru wanted to punch that girl right in the jaw, and he didn't quite know why. The day dragged on. The host club dragged on and Kaoru couldn't think about anything but the fragile girl crying that he had seen that weekend.

_Arians POV_

There was a knock at the door.

"FUCKK OFFF" I yelled. I don't want to see anyone, I don't want to stand up and look at the girl that looks back.

"Arian, Please. It's me Haruhi." I slowly stood up and dragged myself out of bed. I trudged towards the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I thought I'd have to do more convincing than that" She smiled at me.

"Come on in then." I told her. I gave up. I moved a few books off the sofa so we could sit down.

"Wow. Look at all these books. You read all of them?" She looked shocked.

"Yup all of them. These are my favourites though." I pointed to a few books on The Big Bang. "I like space. Always have since I was a kid. I wanted to be an astronaut but I always got told I was too smart. So now I want to go into Physics. Maybe do Mechanics or something like that."

"I thought I was quite smart." She grinned. "You get a scholarship too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I got a scholarship. It took me a while because of the migrating thing, and that it would be just me and my sister moving. It was scary. Moving to a new place. A new culture. But I got used to it. I love Japan and I don't plan on leaving soon." I smiled at her.

"I have a scholarship. I was so happy; I wanted to make my mother proud. She died when I was young and I live with my dad. So what about your family? You just mentioned a sister?" She asked.

"Be right Back." I smiled at her and went to go get a photo album. I walked back into the room. "Here," I passed it over. I pointed at the photo of me, my mum and my sister.

"That's me, Clyrisa and my mum." She looked shocked.

"You're a twin?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I am. She recently died, that's why I've been off school. I couldn't bare coming in, but I'm glad you came today. You've made me face civilisation so thank you." I smiled. She still looked shocked.

"What about parents?" She asked.

"My dad's in Prison, my mum's dead." I looked at her.

"Does anyone know about this?" She asked.

"Obviously the school does. They get told everything." I then paused. "Kaoru and Hikaru know as well."

"The twins know? So that's why they've been agitated. They must have been worried. I know you must be used to everything being just you and Clyrisa, but you shouldn't just swear at them and ignore them. They worried." Haruhi is right. I need to speak to them. Confirm that I'm well.

"I will." I smiled. "Enough about me and the twins, what about you and a certain twin...?" I grinned cheekily at her and she flushed scarlet.

"Yeah... well..." She continued to blush.

"Ahh, no need to blush" I grinned at her. I'll squeeze the details out of her later. "So, how did you get into this host club business anyway?" I asked her.

"Paying back a debt. But I'm kind of happy. They're all my friends." She smiled and she really meant it.

"And your getting an ice rink! I'll be on it every day, I'll tell you that" I grinned at her.

"You ice skate?"

"I don't Ice skate, I figure skate. Me and Risa did this act to get guys. We'd fall over and be all like, don't leave me alone, I'll keep never let you out of my sight. We used to have a laugh. She was better than me though. She was the sporty and social one, I was the nerdy one."

Haruhi laughed. "You're quite a pair then." I laughed. She looked at the clock. "It's late. I better go. You'll be at school tomorrow?"

"Yup. We'll hang out together right?"

"Defiantly"

She left my apartment and I felt better. I felt like I could face civilisation again. I'm also going to take my skating boots too. I went to bed and slowly fell asleep.

***NEXT DAY***

Arrrrrrgggggggg. Mornings. This morning took extra effort to get out of bed. Ice rink. I jumped out of bed. I get to ice skate today. I rushed around to get changed and flung books around looking for my skating boots, and then I saw them. White boots with and A engraved in the sides. I picked them up and smiled emptily at the matching pair with a C engraved. I ran out of the door towards school so I could skate before school starts. I ran in and out dodging people on the pavement. How could the area be so busy in the morning? I know people like to get things done but this was ridiculous. I started to walk into Ouran to see an ice rink out the front. Now, this school exceeded all expectations. I went and put my boots on a skated around for a bit whist a few people started to walk into school.

"Morning." Haruhi said. "When you said you figure skated, I didn't know you were this good." She raised her eyebrows. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Wait one minute. Lets go to class." I skated off the rink and changed shoes. "Right lets go" I smiled to her. We walked off to class.

"What you doing with him?" One boy asked us on the way. I didn't get it at first, then I remembered. At school Haruhi's a guy.

"Because we're friends. I can walk with my friends' right?" I smiled at them.

"We're your friends too" He replied.

"Then by all means walk with us, but I don't want to cause trouble, as we aren't in the same class." Then the crowd of guys grew bigger. But I just continued to walk to class and my conversation with Haruhi. She looked uncomfortable. I'll apologise to her later.

_Normal POV_

Kaoru and Hikaru walked into Ouran and it was quieter than it has previously been. They walked into class to find a ground of guys around Arians seat. It took them a couple of seconds to realise that Arian had returned. Hikaru looked around and sat down next to Haruhi and had their usual sly conversations. Arian saw Kaoru across the room and smiled.

"Hey, dude, I saved you a seat." She pointed to the seat next to him and as the teacher walked in everyone either left for their own classes or sat down.

"You okay to be in school?" He asked, he was worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't stress. Haruhi came round mine last night and we just chatted, it helped me and now I'm kicking." She grinned at him. He was glad she's well and in school. Morning class dragged on whilst Kaoru and Arian chatted.

"You still up for Ice Skating later? You need to know how to skate before you do it at the host club." She told him.

"You're right. I'll sort it out and get back to you." Kaoru smiled and went off to sort things out whilst Arian went to the next class.

Kaoru sorted that instead of going to the Host Club today, he got Ice Skating lessons. They were resistant to start with, they wanted a professional to train him, but agreed eventually. He caught up to Arian in the hall.

"Arian, Ice skating Lesson after school, alright?" He asked.

"Awesome." She agreed. "See you then." She grinned and walked off for her last lesson.

_Arians POV_

Lesson wasn't too bad for; it was Physics, my speciality. I pass it easily. I couldn't help but gets frustrated when I work in groups; I'm doing university level work whilst they're doing Red Shift and Blue Shift. I felt snobbish, but I can't help it. I hate answering questions that seem simple to me. I made my way to the ice rink to see Kaoru there, looking at the rink with fear in his eyes.

"Skating's not that bad." He flicked his head round quickly and smiled at me.

"Yeah, but you have these big blades on your feet." He lifted his feet, I couldn't help but laugh. I started to put my boots on.

"Personalised boots? You must be good." He said. I laughed again.

"I dabble. Now come on." I stood up and we walked to the ice. He walked like he was on thin ice.

"First, we'll focus on falling." I went over to push him over.

"Woo woo woo. What are you doing?" He tried to back off.

"Pushing you over. You need to fall over right or it could chop your fingers off." I smirked.

"Chop... my... fingers... off..." He gulped

"Yup, you need to clench your fist. That's all, then we work on standing up." He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Then I pushed him, he gave out a little yelp.

"See, not that bad. Now you get up like this." And demonstrated. "See easy."

"To break you go like this." I demonstrated and he attempted it a couple of times. "Right, let's skate. One foot in front of the other." He tried but wasn't too good.

"Okay... let's try again. Here." I faced him and grabbed his hands. "One foot in front of the other." He started to improved, always looking at his feet and not facing forwards. "Let's pick up speed a bit then." I started to skate faster and so did he. He started to laugh.

"This is fun." He said.

"I know." Then he tripped and dragged me down. Owch. I banged my head and opened my eyes. He opened his. He fell on top of me, our faces only inches apart. I felt my cheeks heat up. He quickly got off me and turned away.

"You o-okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You're not that heavy. I'm guessing your okay, considering I cushioned your fall." I grinned.

He stood up and mumbled "Sorry" and scampered off. Is he alright?

_Kaoru's POV_

I am not looking forward to Ice Skating. I looked at the ice, my doom.

"Skating's not that bad." I turned my head around to see Arian standing behind me. Sure, Skating's not that bad for her.

"Yeah, but you have these big blades on your feet." I told her and she laughed at me. She started to put her boots on. They were white and they had a small fancy A engraved on them.

"Personalised boots? You must be good." I asked her.

"I dabble. Now come on." She stood up and I followed her. One. Two. One. Two. Making sure. I won't. Fall over. We walked on to the ice and I clinged onto the edge.

"First, we'll focus on falling." Did she just say falling? She started to approach me and I dragged myself along the edge away from her.

"Woo woo woo. What are you doing?" I said, still backing off.

"Pushing you over. You need to fall over right or it could chop your fingers off." She just smirked. Does she want to kill me?

"Chop... my... fingers... off..." I gulped.

"Yup, you need to clench your fist. That's all, then we work on standing up." I did what she said. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. And I crashed to the ground. It didn't hurt that much.

"See, not that bad. Now you get up like this."She demonstrated. "See easy." Yeah, easy for her.

"To break you go like this." She demonstrated and I tried. I tried so hard not to fall. "Right, let's skate. One foot in front of the other." One. Two. One. Two. Again, I tried but again, I wasn't to good.

"Okay... let's try again. Here." She faced me and grabbed my hands. I suddenly felt my hands getting sweaty. "One foot in front of the other." I could feel me face heat up. Just keep looking at your feet Kaoru. If she sees my face, I'll be so embarrassed. I was alright. "Let's pick up speed a bit then." We picked up speed and I couldn't help but laugh. It was enjoyable. What was I worrying about?

"This is fun." I said.

"I know." She replied but then I tripped and fell forward. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands around some smaller hands. I didn't hit the ground? I opened my eyes and I was inches away from Arians face. I could see her cheeks going red and I could feel mine going red too. I quickly stood up like she told me how.

"You o-okay?" I asked. I couldn't face her. I was too embarrassed.

"I'm fine. You're not that heavy. I'm guessing your okay, considering I cushioned your fall." I said jokingly but I had to get away, I couldn't face her.

"Sorry" I mumbled and skated off the ice as quick as I could. I didn't over react, right? We were just so close and her eyes were so clear. I could feel my heart beating faster thinking about it. I have to clear my head.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Long eehh? I would have done it earlier but I had coursework catch up and two revision classes. Damn Stressful I tell you! ;) Apologies for any Spelling or grammar mistakes. Any feed back or ideas hit me up with a review! Or Review just to say hey! Much Love 33**


	9. Chapter 9

_Normal POV_

Kaoru had been avoiding Arian for the rest of the week. When he'd seen her in class or in the corridor, he felt light-headed and stayed away from her... Until...

"Are you avoiding me?" She asked him?

"N-no... Why w-would y-you say that?" He turned around trying to walk away but she grabbed his wrist.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked him but he tugged out of her reach.

"Go away and get off me." He told her sternly. She was shocked that he would say something like that and she just watched him walk away. She walked to her next class and like usual, they boy next to her asked questions and spoke to her. She usually ignored him, but today was different.

"I know I always ask you but how come you're so smart?" He waited for the usual no reply or the rare, shut up. Instead he was greeted with.

"I'm a child Genius. I've been this smart since I was young."She replied. He was shocked that she spoke to him. "I'm sorry but I never have known your name? Would you care to tell me?"

"I-I'm A-Akihiko" He stuttered at her.

"Akihiko, nice name. I like hearing Japanese names. The boring ones like Ben are boring for me.I like unique ones." She smiled at him.

"Well, Arians Unique. I know you're European, where abouts?" He asked her.

"London, England. Well, not London, the outer skirts. But I just to go into London a lot."

"Wow. That's cool." He said. They chatted for the rest of the lesson about The UK and about school. The bell rang.

"I'm glad I could chat to a guy in this school who isn't a creep." She smiled at him.

"Look, Arian. Do you want to go do something after school?" He asked her nervously.

"Yeah, that'll be... fun..." She smiled.

"Cool, meet you at the gate?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you then." She said whilst walking off. She then walked off to her next class. She was glad she met someone who wasn't a pervert or an idiot. Meanwhile at Kaoru and Hikaru's Class they over heard Akihito and his friends conversation.

"No way!" His friend said.

"Yup. Me and Arian are going to hang out after school." He replied smugly.

"Dude, you are in there." His friend laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

"I know man. My parents are out and I'm going to ask her to help me study..." He chuckled.

"How did you do it? You're like the most perverted out of the guys at school." His friend gave him a joking punch in the arm.

"Played nice guy act. I figured she's either been ill, or something bad's happened, so she'll be easily influenced. I didn't take psychology for nothing." Akihito and his friend laughed and continued their conversation.

"Hikaru. Did you hear that?" Kaoru asked his twin worried about Arian.

"Yes, unfortunately." He replied.

"I need to warn her in the corridor before she goes. I need to warn her about him. What lesson does she have next?" He asked Hikaru.

"I don't know. I think she has Advanced Maths next, so she'll be on her way there but what makes you think she'll listen to you. You've been avoiding her." Kaoru knew he was right, but he was determined to warn Arian. He was planning out what she was going to tell her and when the bell rang he ran out of room to find her. He search for her and decided to wait outside of the Ad Math room and he saw her walk up to the room.

"Arian!" She ignored him. He admitted that he deserved that. "Arian, listen, please."

"What Kaoru?" She turned to speak to him.

"You and Akihito are hanging out later." He told her.

"I know. Why?" She told him, no emotion behind it. "He's not a bad guy." She turned around and walked into the class.

"But, he's a creep..." but he told thin air as she left. He decided to follow her after school to make sure everything went alright. He waited in his next class nervously and when the bell rang he ran to the Advanced Math class ready to follow her. He had asked Hikaru to join him but him and Haruhi are going out after school so he was on his own.

"Hey Arian." Akihiko said.

"Hi, so what we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, sorry to be a buzz kill but I found out I have a Biology test tomorrow" He looked away. "I was looking forward to sending some time with you. Not many people knows you well." He put on his 'act'.

"How about I tutor you? I am a child genius. That way we can hang and you'll pass the exam." She smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yup, now let's go to your place. Too far away?" She asked.

"Nope. Follow me." He turned around and smirked to himself. His plan was going perfectly. 10 minutes walk and chatting about what to go over they arrived at his house. It was big, not as big as the twins but compared to her small apartment, anything was big.

"It's a big house" She remarked. He laughed.

"It's not that big. We have a bigger beach house." He was showing off.

"Well, compared to my tiny apartment, it's huge. Trust me. What do you parents do?" She asked him.

"In the car industry. What about yours?" He was curious about her family.

"My dad's in jail, my mum's dead." She said emotionlessly. He didn't know what to say. They walked into the house and went up to his room.

"Right, where are your biology books?" She asked.

"Here. Unit 1" He passed her two texts books. She flicked through his books and wrote a list on what he was struggling in.

"Right. Well start with Photosynthesis and its limiting factors." She grinned at him and started to explain the basics of Photosynthesis and how it works. He started to edge his way closer to her, she was finishing up her explanation when their arms were touching. She moved away a bit to the end of the bed. She started to explain the limiting factors and he kept going towards her till he was partially sitting on her lap.

"Dude, personal space. I didn't know you were that keen on Biology." She said. How dense could she be?

"Look, Arian. I like you. Let's just do this thing." He leaned in closer to her and pinned her hands down but she pushed him away.

"Get off me." She said weakly. "I'm leaving now." She told him. She started to open the door when he slammed it.

"Come on Arian, have some fun. My parents are out you know." He pinned her to the door. He pinned one of his hands to hers which he held above her head and the other was exploring her waist and moving upwards. Just as he started to lift her top up she kneed him where it hurt and ran out of the room before he could catch her.

"You're such a creep. Stay away from me." She said almost in tears and she started to leave his house. She was scared that he was going to follow her and hunt her down.

"I will ruin you. Trust me." And with that she slammed the door. She walked home pulling her shirt home, not running so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She slammed the door and locked it twice. She got dressed and went straight to bed, she curled up and slept.

***NEXT DAY***

Arian walked to school in her usual customised Ouran boys' uniform, but had a hoodie under her blazer; she had her hood up, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She walked straight to home room, with her head down ignoring the people whispering behind her back. She took her hoodie of and sat down. She forgot her book so she sat in silence. She heard words like 'slut' and 'common whore' getting thrown around. She even heard 'Jail bait'. She was confused about what was going on.

"Arian! What's this?" Kaoru slammed a piece of A4 paper on her desk. One it was a black and white picture that had Akihito practically on her lap. It looked highly suggestive and everyone took it totally out of context.

"B-but..." She tried to speak.

"Arian, Explain." Kaoru demanded. Anyone but the girl in front of him could tell he was jealous, but Arian was too dense.

"It's out of context."

"Out of context? It was obvious what you were doing." He yelled.

"Yeah. Each other." Yelled an anonymous voice from the class and everyone started to laugh. Arian started to tear up, she tried to stop herself, as she didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Arian, There's no point in crying, you do something as slutty as this and to record it, you get what you deserve." Kaoru said to her.

"Excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." She said, holding in her tears for a little while longer. Kaoru wanted to know why so he followed behind her.

He saw her speaking to the very guy she did 'it' with. He hid around the corner.

"Get away from me." She snapped.

"Told you I'll make your life hell. It's not my fault everyone took it out of context. I'll set everything straight if you'll just come round my house tonight and finish what we started." He said. Kaoru was wrong.

"No. I won't. I can't you. I'll live with this. I don't need friends. I've never had them before, I'll live." She hissed at him and started to walk off.

"If you change your mind honey, you know where I am." Then she was out of sight. He walked in the opposite direction and walked into his class. They guys were asking 'if she was good' and 'if she'd do it for them'. Kaoru couldn't stand it any longer. He walked into his class and punched him in the face. He pinned him on the ground.

"You hurt Arian and I'll kill you! You got that." Kaoru yelled in his face.

"She was the one that jumped into bed-" Kaoru punched him again

"Oh really" He pulled out his overly priced smart phone and play the recording of Arian and Akihito's previous conversation and all was revealed. Kaoru then went off to search for the girl. He found her at her apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Arian? You there?" He asked.

"FUCKK OFFF!" She yelled through the door.

"Please let me in. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of judged you that quickly." He sat on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, but you were quick to call me a slut, weren't you" She yelled back.

"I'm sorry. I was... I was just jealous." He mumbled back.

"What?" She asked again. She heard what he said but she was just curious if he said what she thought he said.

"I said I was Jealous!"He yelled back.

"Why would you be jealous of him?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering what he had, that I didn't." He said. He then continued. "I wanted you for myself, and yet he spoke to you for one day and I thought he had you." She was speechless and he continued. "You're stunning and you treated me and Hikaru like people because you understand what being a twin is like. You're completely different to anyone else and when you cooked that stew that was passed down your family, I could feel you opening up to me and I really liked that. I was happy when you let me stay when your sister died and I wanted to hug you and never let go. When I first saw that photo I wanted to kill him for what I thought you did an-" Arian opened the door and leaned towards the boy. Their lips touching and moving in sync and Arian felt joy overfilling her. She pulled off him and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting that." Kaoru grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut it you." She grinned back.

"Let's go get something to eat after school. I'm going back to school, coming?" He asked

"No. But I'll see you later. 8 alright?" She asked.

"8's perfect." He gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and walked off. As soon as he left the building he jumped for joy and called Hikaru.

**A/N: Another long one here. What do you think? I'm not very good with lovey-dovey stuff so I hope it's alright. I'm usually writing the weird creepy twisted stuff, like for school I'm writing a story about a small girl who plays with her family's dead bodies like dolls. :P S Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review feedback, Ideas or just to say hey. Much Love 3**

**P.S. I won't be able to get a chapter out till Monday, I'm visiting my family for my cousins surprise 18th Birthday party... shhh... it's a surprise ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hikaru... me and Arian's going on a date." Kaoru yelled down the phone happily.

"Ace, what you going to do?" His twin replied.

"I was going to come back to school for the last hour, but I've got to sort something out." He started to worry. "What do common girls like? Will I over whelm her? What do I wear?" Kaoru panicked.

"Look, Kao, relax. Ask mum. She'll fix you up. I've got to go. The damn teachers moaning." He hung up and dialled in his mothers' number.

"Hi mum."

"Kaoru, why aren't you in school?" His mother lectured.

"Muuumm, I'm preparing for a date. I want your-"

"My Kaoru's on a date. First Hikaru now you. You're all growing up. Who's the lucky girl?" She asked excited, dismissing the fact that he was ditching school.

"Arian. Remember her?" He said.

"The British girl. She was so nice. I'm so happy. I'll meet you at the shop." She said. The shop was a word for their mothers business. Kaoru was round the corner, walking in and got ambushed at the door by fashion designers, and asking about what plans to make for the date. Kaoru was getting ready little did he know, his mother also sent designers around Arians house, so everything will be perfect.

"Miss, what would you like to wear?"

"You really don't have to do this, I have enough nice clothes." She opened her wardrobe and looked in. "On second thoughts, I only own scruff clothes" She started to worry, but wouldn't show it.

"So Miss, what would you like to wear?" They all grinned at her.

One hour later they were both ready. Kaoru knocked on the door. He was dressed in beige jeans, and had a knitted jumper on. He looked smart and his mother wanted him to wear much more formal clothes, but he refused.

She answered. He thought she looked stunning. She was wearing casual wear; she refused to wear something too dressy. She wore baggy light blue shorts and a pink halter neck shirt. She wore her usual leather jacket. She dressed up and Kaoru was speechless.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked him and closed her door.

"Well, I thought since, you cooked me food. I'll cook you something." He was unsure about it, but then her eyes lit up.

"You'll really cook for me?"

"Yeah. You seem excited." He asked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm always the one cooking for everyone in my family, so I would like to taste someone else's cooking..." She blushed a little and Kaoru couldn't help but thing she looked cute. "Let's go." She looked at the floor and grabbed his hand, he froze for a split second and she led him out of the building. He led her to the car that will take them back to his house. He guided her to the kitchen.

"Wow, your kitchen is huge!" She looked into the gleaming kitchen with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we don't come in here often because we have chefs." He looked around.

"So what we going to eat?" She asked him.

"I thought we could make Sushi?" He looked at her hopefully, but her eyes still sparkled.

"Really? Sushi?" She grinned at him. He thought she had a beautiful smile. He nodded. "Yay!"

He got the ingredients and she hopped onto the counter, and crossed her legs. He quietly started to make the sushi.

"How did you learn how to make sushi?" She asked him.

"When we were young, me and Hikaru used to read books on cooking together. I just remembered it." He smiled at her. She was happy. They continued to talk and she helped cut ingredients every now and then, but most of the time he insisted that he cooks it.

"Complete." He grinned at her and held up the plate. They turned out better than he expected.

"Let's eat." She went over to grab one but he put the plate higher out of her reach. She pouted.

"Kaoruuuu." She said annoyed. He grinned cheekily as she jumped up to try and grab one but she couldn't reach.

"Let's go to the other room first, greedy." He laughed and led the way. They fell on the sofa and started to eat.

"These taste good posh boy." She laughed. She didn't expect them to taste good. They laughed and chatted. He was on the way to taking her home, just outside her apartment, the building shook.

"Don't panic, it was a small earthquake. They happen all the time. Expect aftershocks." He said. She still looked startled. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her closer, his head moving closer to hers. RING RING. RING RING. His phone went off.

"Yeah... okay... I'm on my way... bye Mum." He grinned at Arian. "Gotta Go." He said.

"I had a good time today. Thanks, oh and make sushi for me more often." She winked at him and he gently kissed her cheek and left. Kaoru got in the car ready to go home. Then his phone rang again.

"KAORU! GET SHELTER NOW. THE AFTERSHOCKS ARE BULDING UP." Hikaru yelled down the phone, and then the phone lines were cut off. The driver sped up to their house. He ran to the shelter and the ground kept shaking vigorously. When it calmed down, the family switched the radio on.

"...Multiple buildings have collapsed... phone lines down... emergency in the... district... I repeat... emergency... Banililly Apartment Block..." They turned the radio off the static annoyed them. Banililly Apartments... why did it seem so familiar Kaoru thought... ARIAN.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I've been so busy. What do you think? It isn't very detailed, but as eplained, I'm no good at romance. So enjoy friends! Much Love 33**


	11. Chapter 11

_Arian's POV_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. All I could see was black, but the room around me smelt strongly of disinfectant, bleach and hand sanitizer. I don't know where I am. I don't even know who I am. Do I have family? I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was white. OMG I'm going to die.

"Doctor, she's waking up." Said the doctor... in Japanese... Why am I in Japan? I should be in England. Some memories started to wake up within me.

"Where am I? Why am I in Japan?" I asked in English. I repeated again, this time in Japanese. I tried to get up out of my seat. Owch. I flinched. It hurt to sit up; the doctors gathered round and helped me to sit up.

"Thank you. Now can you explain?" I asked, more calm now, they must have pumped something into my system.

"We shouldn't tell Master Kaoru that she's awoken, he'll storm in here." One of the doctor said, who's Kaoru?

"He already knows, his brother has held him up for a few minute, he told him they need to check everything's fine. I don't know how long he can hold up." The doctor replied.

"Please, who's Kaoru? What happened? Why am I here?" I asked again. Still waiting for my answers, but to be perfectly honest, I couldn't careless who this Kaoru was. A new doctor came into the room. He was different from the others.

"Miss, there was an earthquake, and it collapsed when you were in the apartment block. You are suffering from a broken leg; it's broken in multiple places." He took out a picture and started pointing to parts of the leg. "Here, here, here and here." He explained. All in English might I add, finally.

"Wow, Femur, Patella, Tibia and Fibula. My leg's shattered isn't it." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Smart one isn't you. Questions?" He asked

"Yes. Where's my Sister? I want Clyrisa." I demanded him. I disregarded his confused look. "Where is she?" I yelled at him and grabbed his collar. "I want my twin, is she safe?" I yelled at him more.

"Arian?" said a voice from the doorway. I looked to see a boy; he was around about my age. He was taller than me and he looked like he could be a little trouble maker. I smiled to myself, about how perfect my deductions usually are.

"I'm sorry I left you." He continued. Looking at the floor. Genuine guilt. Stood behind him were a boy, same height, and same age. Completely identical.

"Sorry, but, I don't know who you are." I told him sincerely. He winced a bit, almost as if I just stabbed him in the stomach. He was about to turn away, with a sour look on his face. It looked like the time, Risa and I gave the school of milk for our stall that the fair. Probably the best moment in school, well worth the exclusion. They wouldn't expel us, well; most schools wouldn't risk losing my intelligence. They couldn't care much about me.

"She's dead. Get over it." He replied before walking off. Then the world froze. The beeps slowed down and they became my only reason to live. Those small simple beats that slowed down, everything revolved around it. I felt the salty tears run down my face in the bucket load.

"That's not true" I told him. Not him, he already left. It was more as a way of comfort. "IT'S NOT TRUE" I screamed, the tears kept dribbling down, as if it really way true. "RISAAA. WHERE ARE YOU RISA?" I yelled trying to wriggle free. I couldn't care less about the pain. I tried to put one leg in front of the other, my broken leg giving me an unimaginable pain. I half dragged myself out of the room as fast as I could, which was quicker than expected. I pinned the boy to the wall. I knew it was the right one, he still had that face that could curdle milk. I could fell my face stained with tears an they still kept coming.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER?" I yelled in his face. "TELL ME NOW, TWIN, TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS?"

"I said she's dead." He replied and my world froze again, the blood rushed to my head. It can't be true. I heard over some sort of speaker, 'restrain the hysterical girl' and with that I collapsed, giving into the fact that I now lived in a world without the person I loved the most. Risa, what's happened to me...

**A/N: SURPRISE! 2 CHAPTERS! Because I couldn't wait for the next chapter to come out. What do you think? Much Love Guys 33  
**


	12. Chapter 12 PREVIEW

_Dear Risa,_

_Japans alright. They've been tying to help me regain my memory. I remember everyone at home but I don't remember anything after my birthday last year. I found out mother died and you too. I wanted to know about father, but they only tell me that he's still in the UK. I wonder why he let us go to Japan alone. I'm going to school again next week. You know how much I love school. Also apparently John is going to be in Japan tomorrow. You remember John right? He's my boyfriend. I can't believe I left him in England. Why would I do that? He's a nice guy. Yes, he couldn't tell us apart, but you said he was fine so I will trust him. _

_I miss you. I hope your up there having fun with mum. Love you lots._

_Arian xx_

Arian, like she did every night, wrote a letter to her sister. She still had to stay in the hospital, because she lives alone and they don't want her to be alone in her current state. She is slowly becoming friends with Hikaru, but Kaoru is being stubborn and rude.

She placed her head on the hospital pillow and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. Here is a preview of the chapter that will come out, hopefully tomorrow. Next Chapter you'll find out who John is and what his intentions are. Things just keep going down hill for our genius who has memory loss. Much Love guys, and Sorry again 33**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	13. AUTHORS NOTICE

Hello Guys, I'm sorry to say, I'm going to start posting updates next week. I recently broke my foot, and my mum has bed ridden me and I can't go on the internet so I can rest. This is the first time I've been allowed internet.

Chapters back next week. I'm sorry guys!

-THEBEASTHUNTER


	14. Chapter 12

_Dear Risa,_

_Japans alright. They've been tying to help me regain my memory. I remember everyone at home but I don't remember anything after my birthday last year. I found out mother died and you too. I wanted to know about father, but they only tell me that he's still in the UK. I wonder why he let us go to Japan alone. I'm going to school again next week. You know how much I love school. Also apparently John is going to be in Japan tomorrow. You remember John right? He's my boyfriend. I can't believe I left him in England. Why would I do that? He's a nice guy. Yes, he couldn't tell us apart, but you said he was fine so I will trust him. _

_I miss you. I hope your up there having fun with mum. Love you lots._

_Arian xx_

Arian, like she did every night, wrote a letter to her sister. She still had to stay in the hospital, because she lives alone and they don't want her to be alone in her current state. She is slowly becoming friends with Hikaru, but Kaoru is being stubborn and rude.

She placed her head on the hospital pillow and fell asleep instantly.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Knock Knock Knock" Said a boy from behind the door in English. The girl shot up and ran towards the door.

"JOHN! You're here." The black-haired British girl screamed. They kissed.

"I got the first flight over here." John grinned at her and they kissed again.

"What's going on?" At the door was the two twins. They looked shocked, but Kaoru looked... hurt. _I don't see how me being with my boyfriend pains him_ Thought Arian.

"Oh, Hikaru...? Kaoru...?" They nodded and she smiled at them, happy that she could remember their names, and which one's which. "Meet John, he's my boyfriend." She said and hugged John. Kaoru ran out of the room, and Hikaru followed leaving a very confused girl. Arian turned around and cuddled with her 'boyfriend'.

"Kaoru, wait!" Hikaru yelled after him. Kaoru abruptly stopped.

"What?" Kaoru yelled.

"Look, there has to be some sort of explanation. It's probably because she can only remember being in the UK or-"

"NO HIKARU! IT'S OBVIOUS SHE'S CHOSEN. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED ME INTO COMING HERE!" Kaoru stormed off. _Arian why did you have to do that? He was so close to seeing you again _Hikaru thought. He sighed and was about to walk off, when...

"Urmm, Hey... Kaoru right?" Asked the boy in English. It was John. John was built, probably on some kind of sports teams, he had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was alright looking, but didn't seem like him and Arian would date. Arian was a genius and he... was an idiot.

"I don't speak Japanese, Kaoru." He continued.

"It's Hikaru, and I speak some of English. It limited though" Hikaru replied emotionlessly, he didn't want to talk the guy that caused his bother so much trouble.

"Look, dude, I know your were friends with my girl, but I just got her back, so just back off." Hikaru looked dumbfounded.

"I'll back off. If you answer a questions and I'll like to goodbye with her alone." Hikaru asked the boy.

"Sure, Hit me." John told him... which made Hikaru confused.

"You want me to hit you?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry man, It's a phrase. Let's hear the questions." John corrected.

"What do you mean by I just got her back?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, at first I only dated her to get with her sister. I mean, Clyrisa was a sports star, she was social and invited to all and every party. Everyone loved her; I couldn't say the same about her sister. Arian is a Nerd, yeah, she's smoking hot, but that's about it. She always talked about school, and books. Arian had no friends, unlike her sister, but Clyrisa never left her sister's side, so I figured that if I dated Arian, Clyrisa would be happy and I could get with her. Neat plan her." John laughed.

"Why are you with her now? You know that Clyrisa's dead right?" Hikaru continued.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to come over at first, but on the phone she lightened up and was less boring. I figured if I pretend that I still dated her, I could get with her, if you know what I mean." John winked and the idea of Arians doing anything with this thuggish beast made Hikaru sick.

"Are you aware that she's dating my brother?" Hikaru asked, which made John laugh.

"Seriously dude, it sounded like she hated him to me. The way he told her that her sisters dead, she could have killed him. Plus, even though Arians gorgeous, she could never attract anyone with that personality. He probably doesn't know her well." John continued to laugh. "Tell your bro not to sweat it. As soon as I get what I want..." He raised his eye brows, like the perv he was, "... I'll be on my way. It'll be just like I'm with Clyrisa." Continued John.

"Dude, that's sick." Hikaru told him.

"Pahahaa. Just stay away until I finish my business. I don't want to hurt you, okay?" John threatened him. "Come by with your twin you tomorrow and say your goodbyes." He walked off.

_I've got to tell Kaoru_ thought Hikaru

**A/N: Hey... Guess Who's back?! My foot is healed. Thank you so much for all get well replies. Thank you so much. It cheered me up so much. So, John's intentions aren't pure... Will Kaoru save the day? You all know how gullible Arian is... Next Chapter soon. Much Love Guys. **

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	15. Chapter 13

**WARNING: I just wanted you to know, it hints at some sexual moment, but it doesn't happen. I swear. So, don't yell at me, you've been warned.**

"Kaoru. There is an emergency with Arian." Hikaru tied to explain.

"Arian this, Arian that. I don't care anymore." Kaoru told him. It was obvious that he did care; he couldn't hide anything from his twin. Kaoru started to walk away.

"JOHN IS ONLY WITH ARIAN BECAUSE HE WANTS CLYRISA. THEY LOOK THE SAME. LOOK DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT." Hikaru yelled at his stubborn brother.

"Hikaru, just please leave me alone." Kaoru continued to walk away. It was then it was evident that Kaoru really was hurt by Arian, and she didn't even believe she did anything wrong.

"Oh, for God's sake. John is planning to fuck her because he likes her sister." Kaoru paused.

"What?"

"I told you." Hikaru said.

"Let's go tell her then." Kaoru ran off. They both wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. It took them a couple of hours, considering the damage from the earthquake was still evident.

***2 HOURS PREVIOUSLY***

John went back to the room, thinking about what one of the twins just said.

_I have to hurry. The other twin will find out somehow and stop my plan. I need to work faster, before everything goes downhill._

John entered the hospital room.

"Oh, Hiya John." Arian put her book down. "I wanted to know more about my life in Japan." John kept edging closer to her, similar to the time with Akihiko. But of course she couldn't remember that.

"You know I'm not the best to ask about t that. You'll find out at school next week." He leaned in close to her. Yes, they kissed before, but this time Arian felt threatened. She didn't like Johns presence.

"J-john... you seem... different...?" She questioned him.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Arian, just be quiet, I'm going to try something new." She didn't like what he was saying, it made her uncomfortable. His hands traced the teen's curves, she tried to push his hands off, but he still stayed firm. She reached for the 'call a nurse' button, she pressed it down, feeling a relief that a nurse should be on the way. He laughed darkly.

"Oh, Arian; It's no use. I unplugged that button hours ago, while you were asleep. He lifted his leg around the girl and he was looking down at her. She was frozen; she was scared for her life. He started, she tried to face away, but his left hands stayed firmly on her jaw restricting the movements of her head. His right hand, made its way under her shirt and was moving upwards. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, not because she was flustered, but because she was scared, terrified. He kissed her neck moving down to her collar-bone. He moaned a little. The surprise he got when he was suddenly pulled back by the back of his shirt. He got pinned to the ground and repeatedly punched in the face. The culprit, and Arians savour, was a male, about the same age as the girl still frozen in the hospital bed. She recognised the boy, and yet he was different. He reminded her of Hikaru, then it came to her, she met him before. Hikaru was a twin. This was Kaoru, with his auburn, and somewhat messy hair that was parted to the left, unlike his twin brothers whose was parted to the right. Kaoru was the calm one out of the two and seemed to be more mature, and then reflecting on the past couple of days, you wouldn't know. Then is cam to Arian, how did she know so much about him? She certainly can't remember much so how can she remember what he was like, just by seeing his back. She finally unfrozen.

"K-Kaoru...?" She said. He suddenly stopped abusing the boy and turned to face her. He didn't want to, when he saw her; he could feel the pain of her not remembering who he was. To her, he was just a name.

"Yes." He slowly turned to face her. Just looking at his topaz eyes, fragments of Arian's memories started to unfold.

"Japanese Lit." She said. He was shocked. "I can't remember what it has to do with anything, when I saw you, I could remember Japanese L-" He stopped her words with a hug. He sobbed into her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have been so immature, non of that would have happened. I could have been more help." Kaoru sobbed. Arian laughed, and patted his back. Then what she said next, surprised everyone listening in.

"Come on you always help me. You helped me wash commoner off my apartment." They both froze. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I said. I don't know why? I just said it." She looked away, with an essence for curiosity in her eyes.

He smiled at her and realised he'd been so stupid. It was then Kaoru decided that he'll wait for her to remember everything and that he'll be there to help her along the way.

**A/N: I know. It's so short, but my minds been in a block. So, next chapter will be her first day back at Ouran. Yippee. I know what I wanna write, but I just can't put it on paper, well, computer. Do you understand? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


	16. Chapter 14

Arian was soon released from hospital, and got herself familiar with her home again. She felt a lot more comfortable in her messy, book covered home. She started to read new things and moved on to reading classic English Literature. She was wearing her altered Ouran uniform and was nervously twirling her thumbs. She can't remember much from school, and going there was meant to spark some memories. The knock at the door made her jump out of her skin.

"Coming" She called out and ran to the door. "Kaoru. Hikaru. Come in!" She pushed the door open and ran back into the apartment. She was rushing around grabbing notebooks and putting them in her messenger bag. She was looking for her book.

"Have you seen Great Expectations? I literally had it just then?" She squinted her eyes and looked around. Kaoru picked up the book from the table in front of her.

"Here. Isn't it going to weigh your bag down?" He asked.

"I don't care. It's a good book." She said and attempted to grab it out of her hands but he lifted the book out of react and flicked it open.

"It's in English?" He remarked and let his guard down. She jumped up and grabbed it.

"Yeah. I am English remember-" She was cut off by Hikaru.

"Come on, idiots or we are going to be late." Hikaru wanted to step back a bit. He was mainly there for moral support. They left off for school.

***AT SCHOOL***

"Ready?"

"Ready." Arian stepped out of the car to see familiar faces, she couldn't remember names but she knew she was on the recovery. A small blond-haired boy ran up to her and hugged her waist. He looks like he shouldn't even be in high school.

"Riaaa. Your back. Do you remember me?" He said. He was recognisable to her, but she couldn't remember who he was. She didn't want to disappoint him, he gave her big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. Of course..." She looked to Kaoru who was mouthing 'Honey' "... Honey. Honey, sweet like you." She said with a grin, he giggled and ran off to a taller dark-haired man who nodded in thanks. They left and Arian turned to the twins.

"What in the world is that kid doing here?" She asked causing the twins to laugh and pulled her to home room. "Wait. Tell me." She wined on the way to class. They walked in.

"Arian!" "How are you?" "Your back!" "Hey." "Hello." "Sup'" Everyone yelled their own greetings. She was taken back at first, but smiled.

"Hey everyone. I still don't remember much, so bare with me." She grinned and everyone reintroduced herself. The class were happy, because she seemed more cheery and spoke to everyone. There were still some people who tried to take advantage.

"Arian, you owe me 200 yen." Said a boy from her class.

"Do I?" She asked trying to remember.

"No you don't. Nice try dude." Kaoru grinned. Home room started and she was slowly getting used to school life again. She admitted that she missed it. She liked learning new things and every minute she'd learn something new about the culture. Speaking of new things, a couple of hours later, at lunch, she finally found out who 'Honey' was.

"WHAT? You're older than me?!" She was so confused. Everyone laughed.

"Yup. I'm in my last year here" He grinned cheekily. Arian still wasn't convinced, but considering that everyone was weird in this 'Host Club'. She wasn't entirely sure what a Host Club was, but she'd find out soon enough. She went up to Haruhi and whispered in her ear.

"And you, do they know you're a girl?" Making Haruhi laugh.

"Yes. They know." She said. The host club didn't have activities till after school, so they used this time to re-introduce Arian to them.

"Right. What kind of nut job are you running here? You have a 17-year-old that is supposed to run this 'club' but the dark-haired one actually does, don't get me started on why he calls him mummy! One word creepy. You have this odd pair, the one that looks like a little kid and the other stern looking one. There's Haruhi the girl who pretends to be a boy. And then the twins." She practically yelled.

"Hold on." Kaoru said.

"Everyone gets an elaborate description, and were just 'the twins'?" Hikaru said.

"I'm quite offended." Kaoru grinned and Arian rolled her eyes.

"Can someone please explain?" She asked more softly this time. It was Kyoya who explained what the Host Club does.

"So do you get it now." Kyoya explained.

"Dude, that's crazy" She said in English.

"We'd appreciate if you'd speaking in Japanese, Thank You." Arian nodded in apology. "Also, onto other matters, if you're willing, would you do a photo shoot? We need to raise funds."

"How you say that with a straight face?" Arian asked disgusted.

"We did it before the earthquake. The guys here like foreign girls and most of them like the look of you." He said with a straight face again.

"I don't know whether to be happy, or offended that you want to use me for money. You just used people for your own benefit don't you? If they don't have something of use you just leave them be. I am NOT letting you use me for money. I am leaving." They watched as Arian left the room.

Kaoru hit Kyoya on the head. "Idiot."

"She's got you down to a T."Haruhi remarked.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a genius." He said quite annoyed.

"Don't worry Kaoru, she'll remember soon." Haruhi said with a smile. She could tell it pained him.

***MEANWHILE WITH ARIAN* **

"Arian? Is that you?" She spun around to see who it was. In front of her was a boy, she recognised. He hugged her. "You're back. Man I missed you."

"I'm sorry, the earthquake gave me amnesia. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your best friend, Akihiko." He said.

"Humm... I recognised the name." She smiled and they walked off to class.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duhhh. Akihito is back. What's this guy planning? He is so sneaky. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. So tell me what you think. Much Love.**

**-THEBEASTHUNTER**


End file.
